Por culpa de Eros y Psique
by Llanca
Summary: Por accidente, dos flechas con punta de oro, desatarán grandes pasiones que curiosamente son correspondidas. Quizá Eros deba tener más cuidado la próxima vez. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Por culpa de Eros y Psique ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

En lo divino del paisaje en las alturas de los cielos, en el punto cúspide de la unión de los cuatro vientos, Eros y Psique compartían besos apasionados y caricias lascivas.

Ocultos de los ojos curiosos de Afrodita, ambos sabían que la mejor opción para realizar actos de amor eterno, era en lo tangible de las nubes. En donde el sonido no era más que un sueño aterrador de los tímpanos; En donde los besos, jadeos y abrazos eran un armónico acorde, envidia de los más célebres compositores del Olimpo; En donde podían estar solos y demostrar cada gota de amor que sentían en uno por el otro sin inhibiciones.

Entre quejidos insolentes, ambos intercambiaron posiciones, quedando Psique sobre Eros que le sonreía malicioso.

—Oh, queridísimo amor, me has tentado como nunca antes —. Dijo la hermosa mujer, desprendiendo con furia las escasas prendas que cubrían a su amante.

El rubio hijo de la diosa del amor, besó a la mortal olvidándose del presente y el futuro.

Tan absorbido quedó de Psique, que ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta de que desde su carcaj cayeron dos flechas con la punta bañada en oro. En definitiva, el enamoramiento y la ilusión iban plasmados en ellas sin rumbo fijo y a suerte del destino.

El error que había cometido podría desencadenar el mismo holocausto si esas flechas arañaran a individuos opuestos. Sin embargo como no lo había notado –aún-, todo pasaría desapercibido. Quizá se trataba de un error que jamás tendría reivindicación o tal vez no.

¿Quién sabe?

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

País del Fuego; Konoha.

Shikamaru suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde.

¿Por qué Ino tenía que ser tan tremendamente problemática?

Resignado por los reclamos que su compañera de ojos azules le decía a viva voz, se encogió de hombros, ignorándola como nunca antes.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pereza. ¡El entrenamiento ya lo tenía más que agotado! Además ya habían cumplido con la rutina diaria. ¿Para qué continuar con lo mismo?

— ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! — Ino chilló, interceptándolo.

—Tsk… a mi casa — respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, tratando en el acto de seguir con su camino, mas ella estando frente a él se lo impedió.

¡Qué terca mujer!

—Mujer problemática… — bufó dejando caer los hombros. ¿Acaso no iba a poder tener un día de paz y tranquilidad?

—Nada de mujer problemática, ahora continuemos el entrenamiento. ¡Ahora, Nara! — exigió sin paciencia al percatarse de que el moreno no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerle caso. — ¡Ahhh!

Sin dale chances a Shikamaru de que hablara –o en su defecto se defendiera-, la escultural rubia lo agarró del chaleco y lo sacudió varias veces seguidas, con mucha fuerza, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Claro que todo lo hacía a modo de regañarlo por su pereza innata.

— ¡Vamos a entrenar! Los exámenes jounin se acercan y no podemos perder tiempo. ¡Debemos entrenar! — se quedó sin aire, aún así, continuó sacudiéndolo.

—Hn… — gruñó el Nara no haciendo nada para defenderse de la rubia.

¿Qué podía hacer frente a una mujer ofuscada?

Nada, era un verdadero caso perdido, por lo que dejó que descargara su furia en él.

—A-Ahora vamos… — Ino murmuró, soltándolo.

Un deseo de arrepentimiento se le había infiltrado por los poros, por eso dejó de sacudirlo. Era extraño, dado que desde hace tiempo cada vez que atentaba en contra de la seguridad de Shikamaru, pasaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué diablos le sucedía eso? Si antes ni siquiera se sentía mal por agredirlo. ¡Ah, maldito remordimiento!

— ¿Ya terminaste, Ino? —siseó con sarcasmo el Nara, mirándola de soslayo.

— ¡No me busques! —lo amenazó entre dientes.

—Sí, sí… ya vamos — resignado, por supuesto, caminó a un lado de ella para continuar entrenando.

¡Vaya día de descanso!

—Así me gusta — sonriendo triunfal, Ino caminó animadamente a un lado del manipulador de sombras.

¡Qué genial era tener tanto de poder de convicción! –_pero a la fuerza…_ - mentalmente abofeteó a la voz de su consciencia. ¿Cómo que a la fuerza?

Indignada aumentó los pasos, dando grandes zancadas. ¡Odiaba a su lucidez!

Shikamaru extrañado al observar tan incoherente actuar de la ojiazul, dejó escapar un suspiro al momento que rodaba los ojos. Ino a veces era incomprensible. Ah, lo olvidaba, era una mujer.

—Problemático… — masculló entrecerrando los ojos, sin embargo los abrió ampliamente cuando escuchó chillar a la Yamanaka.

— ¡Ayyyyy!

— ¿Ino? —. Se detuvo y enseguida le hizo frente.

Probablemente se trataba de la primera vez en que actuó tan rápido en su vida.

Más de seguro Asuma estaría orgulloso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó desconcertado, no teniendo idea qué había pasado con su platinada compañera como para que se quejara de esa forma.

—Algo me clavó el hombro — susurró con la mirada fija en esa zona. Juraba que había visto un brillo, fue extraño.

—Déjame ver — Shikamaru se acercó más a ella, quizá algún bicho la había mordido o picado. — ¿En qué parte, problemática?

—Aquí… — Ino al alzar la mirada y estancarla en él, el corazón se le fundió.

El moreno la miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro?

No obstante, todas las interrogantes quedaron en el aire una vez que un picoteo en la nuca lo obligó a desviar los ojos. Instintivamente llevó una mano hacia ése lugar.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? A través del tacto, notó que nada fuera de lo normal tenía en la piel. Quizá había sido su imaginación.

—Shika… — suspiró al verlo con el rostro confuso.

¡Pero qué guapo se veía así! Con ese semblante monótono y despreocupado.

— ¿Qué? —. El Nara de inmediato hizo contacto visual con la rubia.

Oh, queridísimo Kami…

—Ino…

Se quedó sin aliento. El sólo contemplar ésos brillantes y perfectos ojos azules, le habían derretido la razón. ¡Eran hermosos! ¿Por qué nunca antes los había notado?

Era una maravilla… Todo era una maravilla. Y para qué decir ese precioso rostro, tallado posiblemente por los escultores de los mismos dioses. Se trataba de la perfección en persona. No había duda de eso.

—Shikamaru… — Ino tenía el mismo cuestionamiento que él.

Era absurdo, pero verdadero. ¿Cómo es que jamás notó lo increíblemente hermoso, atractivo y viril que era su compañero de equipo?

¡Caramba! Estaba que ardía.

Inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía con la mirada una diminuta gota de sudor que bajaba por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta el cuello del moreno, dejando una ruta que quería memorizar con su lengua.

Se le secó la boca y los latidos cardiacos amenazaron taquicardia.

—Maldición… — murmuró Shikamaru, clavando sus ojos en los labios rosas que sensualmente eran agarrados por los dientes de Ino.

Quería probarlos, beber de esa boca y tranquilizar el palpitar en su pecho que ya quería salir despedido. ¡Necesitaba saciar su sed!

Era insoportable, ya no lo aguantaba más.

—Ino. — Perdiendo los estribos, la rodeó hábilmente con los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Estableciendo un encaje a la perfección.

—Shika… — la platinada lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

Cerraron los ojos, y se perdieron. Literalmente fue así, pues ninguno fue consciente de sus acciones.

Shikamaru examinó la dulce candidez que se desprendía de los suaves labios que oprimían los suyos. Repasando una y otra, con lentitud, la humedad de su lengua, que conjugada a la de Ino, se masajeaban mutuamente.

No podía negarlo, el sabor era… ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo!

Pronto, albergado en la cálida estructura, en donde suaves movimientos le hormigueaban los labios, nació una sensación de calor desde lo más recóndito de su abdomen.

Un calor que era abismante, asimismo, delicioso, que lo obligó a digitar la estrecha cintura que rodeó. Posteriormente, ascendió tortuoso con sus dedos, en un deleite único que se fomentó con el erizado que fue capaz de percibir bajo su piel.

Comenzó a perder la cabeza. Aún así, continuó subiendo sus dedos, palpando las prominencias óseas que sobresalían en la parte posterior de las costillas de la florista. No pudo detenerse.

Ino se estremeció. El contacto fue tan inquietante, que no pudo más que gemir en la boca del moreno. Incluso el pensamiento se le desvaneció, porque su mente se quedó en blanco, a dominación absoluta de las emociones que tenía dormidas.

—Shika… — se quejó cuando él le tironeó el labio inferior. Y una segunda vez cuando repitió la acción. —S-Shika…

Cuando él la aferró a su tórax, Ino sintió un bulto duro que se instaló en la parte baja de su vientre. Razón por la cual no pudo evitar que la temperatura saliera disparada.

Estaba en llamas.

Sofocada, un brote ardiente comenzó a cosquillarle entre las piernas, que trajo como consecuencia una muestra húmeda de deseo. Quería sentirlo, y luego, porque ya no podía seguir soportándolo más, la necesidad la urgía.

—Shikamaru… —. Jadeó pesado en el oído del moreno, entreabriendo los ojos.

Él, abstraído de toda realidad, comenzó a subir las prendas superiores de Ino que ya estaban estorbando.

Claro, a evidente deseo, abrió los ojos y se separó de la rubia para poder quitarle la ropa. Lo hizo casi sin esfuerzo, pues ella hizo casi todo el trabajo. Y de paso lo ayudó a eliminar las telas que lo cubrían.

Ambos con ropa interior, se examinaron minuciosamente antes de volver a atacar sus bocas. En definitiva, el instinto era muy poderoso. No había duda de aquello.

Con la exasperación palpitándole en las arterias, Shikamaru condujo a la rubia hacia la sombra que otorgaba un árbol sin siquiera mirar, dando a demostrar su talento. ¡Y vaya que lo tenía!

Sin dejar la unión de sus bocas de lado, la obligó a que se recostara sobre el césped, quedando él sobre ella. Justo en ese momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la médula, sobre todo al sentir el centro en donde su erección hacía contacto.

No teniendo control de sí mismo, se arremetió en su contra, sintiendo la rigidez palpitando en desesperación por querer introducirse en el cálido núcleo.

Efectivamente, ese fue el momento en que el sentido común se escapó por completo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Formando una sonrisa de satisfacción casi divina, Eros cogió el hermoso carcaj para ubicarlo en su espalda. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, decidió echar un vistazo a la cantidad de flechas que tenía en éste.

No sabía el porqué, pero un presentimiento extraño tenía desde el momento en que vislumbró el interior del carcaj.

Al terminar de contar las flechas, se quedó en silencio.

Algo no calzaba.

Psique lo miró desconcertada. ¿Por qué su hermoso amante tenía tal expresión gélida en el rostro? No era típico en él, en absoluto.

—Eros, mi dulce amado. ¿Sucede algo?

El rubio, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la mortal que apreciaba con locura, llevó una mano hacia su mentón, en evidente gesto de reflexión.

¿Cuántas eran? Tratando de hacer memoria, se concentró.

—Uhm…

Psique arqueó una ceja.

—….

Ahora frunció los labios.

—….

El silencio la estaba matando.

—…. Ajá… — concluyó por fin, para tranquilidad de Psique.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor?

—Faltan dos flechas — Eros dijo mientras reducía el espacio entre las cejas.

No, no, no… eso no podía pasar. Cualquier error, podría alimentar tempestad entre los humanos, establecer relaciones imposibles, y con ello, consecuencias devastadoras.

—Tengo que encontrarlas — finalmente dijo. Pues, indiscutiblemente, algo debía hacer al respecto.

—Yo te ayudo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amada antes de asentir.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

—Uhm… — Ino se quejó, abrazando al moreno por la amplia espalda, enterrándole las uñas en los músculos como muestra de su excitación. Excitación que se estaba desbordando. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo que se acrecentó, en un revoloteo masivo, cuando él le arrebató el corpiño y comenzó a succionarle los pezones, en caricias suaves que la estaban volviendo demente.

¡Por Kami! Quería sentirlo dentro de ella pronto, ya no aguantaba más las embestidas a través de la húmeda tela. No señor…

—Eres tan hermosa — Shikamaru balbuceó mientras agarraba con sus dientes el pequeño montículo rosa, de consistencia suave y aterciopelada, que sólo provoca que quisiera devorárselo cada vez que se endurecía.

Dejando de degustar el cálido relieve, descendió con su boca por el plano abdomen hacia la zona inferior, dejando una estela impregnada de él por ese suave sendero fibroso.

Sin consciencia, descendió aún más, hasta que llegó a las praderas desconocidas que buscaban, a su percepción, la contemplación de sus labios. Ahogado, quitó las pequeñas pantaletas que cubrían a Ino, dejándola a su merced, expuesta e increíblemente divina. No aguantándose más, se ahogó en lo profundo.

Para él era un verdadero paraíso lo oculto entre los muslos, un paraíso que bañado en un brillo espeso, imploró ser saboreado, interpretación que entendió de inmediato, pues sin pensarlo dos veces pinceló con su lengua entre los pliegues, propiciando lamidas que provocaron que Ino arqueara la espalda y jadeara su nombre.

Cuando su lengua cató la viscosidad, el gusto fue un verdadero manjar. Tan adictivo, tan cremoso, tan suave, que continuó rozando con su lengua las zonas rociadas en miel.

— ¡Shika!

Sonrió al escuchar aquel grito, porque fue tan estimulante, que su erección se endureció aún más.

Como quería oírla gritar con mayor fuerza su nombre, introdujo su lengua en lo íntimo de Ino, repetidas veces, en embestidas intensas que provocaron que el cuerpo de la rubia se tiñera en perlas de sudor.

Sin embargo, dejó las caricias a un lado, cuando encontró un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, Sí…

Maliciosamente, presionó la punta de su lengua con el pequeño botón carnoso, aumentando la frecuencia y estancándola en un ritmo rápido y constante, que fascino a la ojiazul, pues cuando sintió los muslos de ella oprimir su cabeza, supo que la estaba excitando mucho más.

Embriagado por el dulce sabor, succionó el brote nervioso, provocando que Ino gritara una vez más.

— ¡Ahh, Shikamaru…!

Oh, sí, lo había logrado.

Orgulloso de su trabajo, rozó su lengua por el suave relieve unas cuantas veces seguidas, hasta que sintió su boca salpicarse en licor. Licor que fue un afrodisiaco que lo cegó por completo.

— ¡Oh, Kami! — Ino sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cuerpo quemarse cuando se corrió. La sola liberación, casi la consternó, por tanto fue sorprendentemente audaz. Jamás había sentido el clímax de manera tan intensa.

Jadeando irregularmente, sonrió cuando sintió a Shikamaru posarse sobre ella. De inmediato, separó aún más las piernas –que estaban temblorosas-, permitiendo el acceso.

Casi se derritió cuando la rigidez comenzó a sumergirse en ella.

Como de juicio ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, levantó las caderas, coincidiendo con un fuerte envite que le erizó la piel. Queriendo disfrutar de idénticas sensaciones, sincronizó las embestidas junto con las de él, descargando en cada arremetida, más y más deseo.

Atontada por el calor, agarró con ambas manos el rostro de Shikamaru y lo obligó a que la besara.

El beso que compartieron en ese momento fue eufórico e impaciente, de tal manera, que la respiración se les condensó en un sólo aliento que los dejó sin aire.

—Shika… — gimió repasando su lengua por la comisura de los labios del moreno.

No obstante, dejó las caricias de lado cuando una violenta arremetida le diluyó las células.

La sensación que recibió, tan abismal, en aquel contacto entre sus sexos, le hizo hervir la sangre, lo que aumentó cuando una nueva embestida, más carnal que las anteriores, le exigió a sus rodillas presionarle las caderas al Nara.

— ¡Ah! — gritó no tolerando más los espasmos que suscitaron en sus músculos, en contracciones espasmódicas cada vez más rápidas.

Con fuerza desconocida logró voltearse e invertir las posiciones con el manipulador de sombras.

Ahora en la cima, molió sus caderas en contra de la erección que se movía en su interior.

Cerró los párpados y se dejó gobernar por el balanceo que involuntariamente su pelvis le permitía.

—I-Ino… —. Shikamaru cautivado por la visual perfecta ante sus ojos, cogió con ambas manos los firmes pechos. Apenas los aprisionó con sus manos, pudo sentir el endurecimiento de ambos montículos rosas en sus palmas, pero aquello duró poco, pues cuando comenzó a sentir que la acumulación en su miembro ya no podía capturarla por más tiempo, ajustó sus manos a las sudorosas caderas que se frotaban sobre él.

Acompañó cada mecida con imponentes embestidas, hasta que los músculos se le oprimieron con fuerza, dejándolo sin respiración.

— ¡Shika…! Oh, sí, Shika…

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño para aguantar la lujuria que quería salir despedida de su cuerpo. Quería continuar sintiéndola, por eso no quería acabar ya.

—S-Shikamaru… más fuerte…

Y cada alentada, era peor, porque era un desafío a los límites de su culminación.

¡Ah, maldita sea!

—Hn — gruñó desesperado, presionando con fuerza sus dedos sobre las caderas de Ino.

Ya no podía, era demasiado…

Abrió los ojos y la contempló, algo nublado, ya que las gotas de sudor en sus pestañas, le bloqueaban la clara visión. Pestañó varias veces.

—_Oh, maldición… _— y la vista de la cual fue testigo, acabó con él.

No lo soportó más, la ola de calor estalló por sus poros.

— ¡INO! — la embistió más duro, más rápido, con energías que no sabía que tenía, desenfrenado.

Una última vez se arremetió, en un compás que fue sincronizado, antes de que descargara todo la lascivia en un filtrado espontáneo y espeso.

Fue extraordinario…

— ¡SHIKAMARU! — la Yamanaka casi se desgarró la garganta.

En la misma situación que el Nara, Ino se dejó intoxicar por la onda de cosquilleos que le recorría cada nervio, en una contracción que le despolarizó las células. Y poco faltó para que se le licuaran los huesos, porque… ¡Bendito Kami! Había sido genial.

Aún con el cuerpo temblando, Ino se mordió el labio inferior. Era capaz de sentir el brote de la excitación empapar su interior, que sin remordimiento lo absorbía placenteramente.

Pronto, un manto inundó a ambos en un estado de somnolencia tan pasiva, que perdieron las fuerzas y la lucidez.

Ino se dejó caer sobre Shikamaru, y éste la abrazó al instante.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Morfeo los guiara unidos a los caminos del sueño.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

—Ellos son — murmuró observando a los dos jóvenes desnudos.

Estaba 100% seguro que aquellos individuos, que acababan de culminar aquel acto de amor, eran quiénes habían recibido los efectos de sus flechas.

Suspirando, optó por la mejor solución que tenía: Flecharlos con saetas de punta oxidada, para acabar con la ilusión y enamoramiento que por error habían adquirido.

Por un lado sabía que esos mortales no causarían un holocausto, sin embargo, no podía dejarlos a la suerte de una impresión emotiva implantada irrealmente.

Claro, él era Cupido y, por consiguiente, su rol era el enamorar a las personas, pero contrariamente, sólo lo otorgaba a sujetos en específico, por lo general personas que necesitaban de ése sentimiento mágico, personas que no nacían con un alma gemela.

No como esos mortales frente a él, que no tenían ninguno de esos problemas. Pues, como Arquero del Amor, sabía perfectamente que ellos ya tenían en sus destinos, el escrito de sus complementos, razón por la cual debía hacer uso de sus flechas oxidadas sí o sí.

—Y si nunca vuelven a sentir amor… ¿Qué pasará?

Eros miró de soslayo a Psique. Tenía razón, quizás no volverían a sentir amor, pero ahí ya no debía inmiscuirse, porque la correspondencia ya estaba tallada en la existencia de ellos.

—Está escrito en sus destinos. — Sólo pudo decir antes de sacar una flecha de su carcaj y encajarla en el arco dorado.

La apuntó con elegancia hacia los jóvenes dormilones. Y la lanzó con suavidad, estancándose en la piel del joven de piel morena.

Una flecha más sacó, y la lanzó en dirección a la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Listo, ya estaba reivindicado el error.

—Hecho… — susurró clavando sus ojos en ambos jóvenes que comenzaban a despertar.

—Espero tengan suerte… — Psique dijo con ternura, antes de abrazar a Eros y observar a la pareja.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

— ¡Ouch! — Ino se quejó, llevando una mano hacia su muslo. Algo le había picado en esa zona.

Rápidamente amplió los ojos y se sentó.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — balbuceó observando el cuerpo desnudo de Shikamaru bajo su cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí, bajo su cuerpo, desnudo al igual que ella? ¿Al igual que ella…? ¿Acaso había…?

—…. — quiso pronunciar algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Se le habían atrofiado las cuerdas vocales.

Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó estática y muda. Su cuerpo no reaccionó.

— ¿Ino…? — Shikamaru quién se acababa de despertar, casi le vino un paro cardiorespiratorio…

Oh, no… ¿Qué hacía la rubia sobre él, y desnuda? ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Oh, bendito Kami y todos los dioses que existían…

El silencio reinó como nunca antes.

— ¿Q-Qué ha pasado? — él rompió el hielo, luego de una extensa pausa que no fue interrumpida ni siquiera por el ruido de la naturaleza.

—Y-Yo… No lo sé… — tartamudeó la rubia luego de salir de su trance. —N-No lo sé… — enseguida hizo contacto visual con su compañero de equipo.

El corazón le latió con fuerza descomunal.

—Shikamaru…

—Ino…

Y no faltó más, se perdieron. La causa ya es irrelevante, porque apenas se miraron el uno en el otro, cayeron rendidos a sus brazos.

Sus labios chocaron con violencia, y una vez más vagaron por el placer, placer que esta vez iba impregnado con amor en cada uno de los roces que compartían.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

— ¿Lanzaste la flecha correcta? — Psique preguntó escéptica. ¿Por qué aquellos jóvenes seguían con los efectos de Cupido?

—Lo hice… — estaba confundido. Juraría que lanzó las saetas correctas.

Sólo para asegurarse, se sacó el carcaj de la espalda y contó las flechas.

Estaban todas… ¿Por qué ellos seguían amándose?

Entonces, en ese momento, una luz le parpadeó en la consciencia, y luego de analizar la situación, una sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios.

Ahora entendía todo.

— ¿Por qué ríes, amor?

—Ellos estaban enamorados de antes — dijo mientras asentía con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Podía parecer extraño, sin embargo, el amor que ellos sentían era puro. Y no necesitan de flechazos, ni de ilusiones falsas para compartir sentimientos, porque ya estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Curiosamente, ellos habían sido afectados por las flechas de punta de oro, flechas de enamoramiento irreal, pero que en definitiva, había abierto las puertas de sus corazones a algo real.

Quizá sólo necesitaban un empujoncito…

Y Eros, como ícono del amor, se sentía más orgulloso que nunca, al fin y al cabo, el error había dado buenos frutos.

— ¿Almas gemelas?

—Sí, Psique, como nosotros.

* * *

**.**

**FIN…**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí trayéndoles -a última hora- un one shot xD que ojalá les guste. Este, el día del amor lo odio, pero dadas las circunstancias y la musa que no me dejó tranquila hasta que tuve que escribir ésto, no me quedó de otra más que hacerlo. Jajaja. Aún así, feliz día de San Valentín. ^^

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Pd: Mañana actualizaré todos los fics que tengo pendientes, además publicaré un nuevo one shot, y quizá un multi chapter que tengo por ahí. xD


End file.
